


Something About The Way You Look Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Beard Kink, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin's never thought Jared's facial hair could be so useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Because you just can't ignore such a great idea. Here's [a gif](http://mrjaredjosephleto.tumblr.com/post/16521438558) that started this.  
> Dedicated to my friend, Ronja.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it.

It’s been so long since they last saw each other. Things have been kind of difficult for the both of them — Jared managed to say goodbye to many women, spent his time between gigs and recording new album on finding a perfect girl for him. It never worked out though but it wasn’t a big surprise. He could never fully engage in a relationship, no matter how much he seemed to care or fall for somebody. The people all around the world lusted after him. His blue piercing eyes couldn’t be unnoticed, his soft features and nonchalant smirk have been melting women’s hearts since he turned sixteen. It was impossible to complain, Leto’s been surrounded by beautiful girls all the time and he could have anyone he’s ever wanted. Except not really. The thing is, majority wants him for his good looks and gossips about his enormous cock, gossips about him being a beast in bed — not that any of those rumours aren’t true. But he’s been craving more, much more. He wants to be something more than just a sex toy. He’s gotten tired of being objectified because he’s intelligent, tender, caring and he’s got big amounts of love to offer. And the girls who can sense that, who truly want to be with him for his personality, aren’t his type. He needs challenge, he need stability that none of them can give him. They expect constant fireworks, attention and proximity. They’re often possessive, demanding. And he’s not able to spare that much time to make them understand how hard it is for him, how much of a workaholic he is, because his life is not all calm mornings, long nights and soft kisses. His life is more of a time-shorted, privacy-lacking, never-ending-phone-ringing sort of thing. And even if they agree to that madness, they never stay for long. He doesn’t blame them, he does understand. Nevertheless, there’s this constant feeling of emptiness, of something important and worth-living missing. He’s been trying to disregard insufficiency but in a too big bed thoughts are louder and heart feels heavier.

 

Colin, on the other hand, had been trying to focus on his work and family — on his sons and charity projects. And it’s been wonderful, really. Although even after overcoming his addictions and demons that smelled of cheap vodka, he’s always felt lonely. He wouldn’t say that he needs somebody to warm his body and prove how much they love him. No, he doesn’t. He’s never needed _somebody_. He’s always needed Jared. All this time, since they first met on the Phonebooth’s set and let their eyes meet. It sounds cheesy, it’s a cliché. But Colin can’t lie, can’t hide the way his heart jumps at the thought of pink, thin lips on his again. Because they were in love once, and it was too much at that time. It didn’t seem to be a good thing to do but he’s damn sure it felt right. When they saw each other again, in Morocco filming Alexander, it was inevitable. Jared was irresistible. That’s when Colin came to a conclusion that it can’t be nothing else but love. Pure, insurmountable love. The American seemed to feel the same way but as it turned out, nothing lasts forever and nothing fades away without leaving your body aching. Colin moved on — he seemed to do so — he found a girl, had a beautiful baby boy with her. But he never, not even once, thought of a marriage, of settling down with her. He could sleep around, he could enjoy sex without feelings and never feel guilty about it, but he hasn’t been a liar. He can’t pretend he loves somebody when it’s not true. He didn’t love her enough to accept her as his wife. Farrell’s loved somebody else, he’s loved Jared. Always.

 

Funny thing, meeting your ex — or not really? They haven’t talked about what they are or were, never labelled the thing that was between them because they didn’t feel like it was necessary — at a fashion show, in a foreign country after so many years of not being able to see each other. The end of their affair was a mutual decision, there was nothing to be said and they’ve been friends ever since but their crowded with appointments calendars have been an obstacle to grab a coffee and catch up. Colin thought that it was a great opportunity to let their eyes meet again.

 

Neither of them could tell how from room full of celebrities, skinny models and expensive clothes they’ve ended up in a hotel room, somewhere down the hall of Hilton’s sixth floor. Well, Jared suspected that would be for the best that nobody could interrupt them. Whatever they’d like to do alone. Just the two of them. In an empty room. Without cameras. With Jared’s hard-on… _Oh._

 

“So glad to see you,” Colin says, scanning Jared’s face. He took off his beige hat and sunglasses, giving Colin a perfect view to drool over. His eyes are definitely the same inviting shade of blue, the way Colin remembers they shined in Africa, late at night with the company of big bright stars only. They were dimming everything else, just as they do right now. His lips look deliciously raspberry-pink, albeit they disappear a little in the wild forest of Jared’s, too long for Colin’s liking, beard. But Jared’s always beautiful. Breath-taking.

 

Jared shifts, sitting on the foot of a king-size bed, trying not to think about his erection, about the way Colin looks right now. So manly, so healthy and _clean_ , in every meaning possible. With his chocolate eyes melting under his own gaze. 

 

“Yeah,” Jared breathes and he can say Colin knows. The tight black jeans turn out to be betraying him and he would blush, if his name wasn’t Jared Leto, if this wasn’t Colin. The Irish-man sits just right there, so close but Jared isn’t sure if he wants it too. It’s been so fucking long, he’s probably changed and doesn’t feel the way Jared does. The American is shocked himself, his heart clenches and lifts up in his chest, and he had no idea that it’s still capable of doing that. Of being in love, so infatuated by somebody’s presence.

 

Then he finally dares to check Colin out, from his brown leather boots to the top of his freshly shaved hair. Then he spots the region he’s most interested in at the moment, and just smirks. That’s it, that’s all the encouragement he needed.

 

Colin’s hard, too.

 

So he leans in and kisses, kisses senseless, like there’s no tomorrow. Like he wants to make up for all the years they wasted not being together. Jared’s sure that’s what his heart longs for, it gives him those cheerful signs, bouncing back and forth in his ribcage. Colin kisses back, smuggling his tongue between Jared’s lips, licking all over, twisting and dancing with lust inside his mouth. Colin’s hands are in Jared’s long hair, massaging the scalp, pulling him closer so he could get deeper. And Jared’s are already on his chest, ripping the white shirt off, buttons jumping down to the wooden floor. He traces Colin’s nipples with his warm fingers, circling them with thumbs and then Colin needs to pull away, to moan so softly and silently that it sends shivers down Jared’s body, stopping in his groin. And fuck, it hurts. He’s so hard it hurts.

 

Then he thinks maybe Colin can hear his thoughts because the younger man completely ignores the fabric of his black v-neck and goes straight to his belt, tossing it away, unzipping the uncomfortable jeans and with one firm move, frees Jared’s cock, getting rid of his trousers along with his white pants.

 

Jared hisses, the way cool air hits his dick is overwhelming. Colin just smiles against his lips, “You look beautiful.” And maybe then Jared blushes a little but it’s hard to tell whether that’s because he’s missed his compliments, his heart’s been so hungry for them or because he’s suddenly felt the hot sensation overtaking his body.

 

He doesn’t say anything back, just smiles softly, pushing Colin back on fluffy pillows and gets down on him, without a warning or permission. He slides down his blue jeans and white boxers, pretty much similar to his own, and can’t help himself but leave a small sweet kiss on the top of Colin’s shaft.

 

“God,” Colin groans and Jared feels so fucking satisfied, so proud of himself. He still can make Farrell beg for it, make him squirm under his touch.

 

He dips down, taking Colin’s length in his mouth. His eyes water but he’s not going to complain, he has to show Colin what he left behind, what he could’ve had but never came for it until now. He needs to let him know what he misses, what he can have if he just says a word. More like three words that hold the meaning Jared desires to fill the emptiness with.

 

He moves up and down, slowly and teasing at first, deep blues cautiously watching the Irish-man’s face, searching for approval.

 

“Jay—“ His breath hitches and Jared suspects it’s a good thing, the blowjob is robbing him out of words. So he continues, speeding up and flicking his tongue over the slit of Colin’s throbbing cock. And even Jared’s hands resting on his hips aren’t able to stop him from bucking up, going deeper into his hot and wet mouth. It’s a surprise, Jared wasn’t expecting this but he smiles mischievously around his penis.

 

“Fuck— Your, your beard— Oh, fuck!” Then Colin whimpers because Jared brushes his chin against his erection once again, and it makes his vision go blurry and he can’t look anymore, so he lets his eyes flutter close and tightens his grip on Jared’s hair. It makes everything better, sexier, the hairs tickle and sting sometimes but it sends electricity through his body. He wants more. And if he could speak at this very moment, he would tell Jared that he could come like this — just with his hairy cheeks on his skin. He imagines it, but he’s not capable of finding the words.

 

Jared pulls out and Colin groans, shaking, crying almost because he needs a release. He’s too close and Jared can’t leave him like that, he can’t. But Jared does, happy with himself. He wants Colin to beg for it, to tell him how much he loves Jared’s lips on his cock. He hovers over Colin, breath stopping on his twitching dick but he won’t touch it. He waits for Colin to say something, gluing the blue orbs to his shaft, exploring and admiring the way it shines with his own saliva and pre-come. 

 

Then he accidentally lets his beard meet Colin’s balls and the Irish-man cries out. He lifts his hips to feel the friction again and a loud moan escapes his lips. Then Jared gets it — what Colin tries to do, what would leave him all shaking and crying with pleasure. So he rubs his chin against the head of his dick and Colin grabs the sheets, squeezing them, holding onto them like his life depends on it.

 

“Oh, sorry,” an evil grin appears on his face. “I’ll be more careful.”

 

“Jared, please… I—“ he’s speechless again, Jared’s mouth on the tip of his length, sucking madly. He moans again, louder that the last time.

 

“No— Want— Need— Your beard on me, please— Just—“ He knows he’s not going to last long, not like this. Not when Jared’s lips are swollen, his eyes sparkle, his pupils are blown; when Jared’s face is a millimetre away. He’s never liked when Jared decided to grow out his beard, he remembers how he hated kissing him when he had one, but now, it’s like everything’s changed and if this would happen again, if this isn’t just one-night thing, Colin knows he’s going to insist on keeping the hair. Perhaps trimming a bit, so the sensation could be better, so it could sting a little more.

 

Without any explanation, Jared rubs his cheeks up and down Colin’s wet cock. Like a cat waiting for stroking its back, he purrs quietly as he does so but Colin can hear him, and it makes everything better. Or worse. Depends how to look at it. Jared’s eyes are closed, one of his hands holds Colin’s penis in one place, to make brushing his face against it easier. The other cups Colin’s balls, massaging them. And he can feel the way Colin’s body shakes when his beard touches the slit or balls. He knows a few seconds keep him from shooting his load on the both of them.

 

“Gonna—“ Colin still can’t speak, he whimpers and moans, and groans and then shouts Jared’s name. Sometimes he does that all at once, and Jared can’t be quite bothered by how it’s even possible. He leaves Colin’s balls and takes a hold of his own erection, he strokes himself as his head moves, and his tongue tickles the flesh of his lover’s body. He can’t help but taste, he knows Colin doesn’t need more than his beard but it’s not enough for Jared. He needs to feel him with all of his senses. So he does.

 

Colin’s body tenses and Jared knows what to do, he lifts his head and squeezes Colin’s dick. And the white spurts of cum find their home on his flushed face, on his warm lips and in his thick beard. He sticks out his tongue, catching as much as he can with it. Colin watches and if he didn’t come just a second ago, he would do that again just by watching how his sperm drips off Jared’s chin.

 

It takes three strokes for Jared to leave a white mess on Colin’s stomach

 

And they laugh then, giggle even, in each other’s arms.

 

“It looks disgusting,” the Irish-man states as he runs the index finger along the white spots on Jared’s face.

 

“You love it, though,” Jared laughs again because he knows Colin’s joking, because cum has never been a problem and he can recall how much fun they used to have, coming on their bodies, then licking it off, playing with it.

 

“I love you,” Colin says hesitantly because he shouldn’t be doing this, but the words has been stuck in his throat for so many years, painfully long years and that night was unexpected, yet magical. And Colin wants to take his chance, clear things out and admit his feelings. There’s nothing he can lose, there’s nothing that could make life without Jared worse. Nothing.

 

He can feel uneven breath on the crook of his neck, Jared’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, their chests meeting as Jared lays on the top of him.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Colin feels sweat streaming down his skin, leaving a wet path on his shoulder, sinking into the mattress, but perhaps it’s Jared’s tear.


End file.
